Cassidy Casablancas Must Be King
by UKnowULoveMeMarshmallowLoVers
Summary: AU. Veronica Mars, Lilly Kane and Meg Manning have a project that entails making Cassidy Casablancas the most popular kid at school. Why? Because the 3 most popular guys, Logan Echolls, Dick Casablancas and Duncan Kane pissed them off respectively and their mission is to take away the thing they value the most. But will their plan work? Will they get their revenge or not? LoVe!


**AU. Veronica Mars, Lilly Kane, and Meg Manning have a project, a project that entails making Cassidy Casablancas the most popular kid at school. Why? Because the three most popular guys, Logan Echolls, Dick Casablancas and Duncan Kane pissed them off respectively and their mission is to take away the thing they value the most. But will their plan work? Will they get their revenge or will it back fire? And where does the rest of the Scooby Gang fall in this messed up scheme?**

**Changes you need to know:**

**1. Lilly and Duncan are not brother and sister but share the same name.**

**2. Cassidy is completely normal however he is rather isolated.**

**3. Keith is still Sherriff.**

**4. Vinnie Van Lowe is a good moral PI and Veronica works for him.**

**5. Alicia and Keith are married therefore Wallace and Daryl are Veronica's step brothers.**

**6. Weevil is Veronica's cousin – Lianne's side of the family.**

**7. Aaron is not abusive.**

**Author's Note: This is a fairly simply story (kind of) and mostly teenage loving fun is what I aspire this story to become. **

**It was inspired by 'She's All That' and 'John Tucker Must Die' though this story is really different.**

**~~First Day Senior Year: Neptune Lunch Quad: Morning~~**

"Logan Echolls is still an obligatory psychotic jackass!" Veronica gritted through her teeth while she glared at the 09er King. "He stuck a heart-shaped picture of Vice Principal Clemmon's inside my locker and then I was _coincidently_ chosen for a random locker search."

Ever since they were five years old the tall brunette boy named Logan Echolls and the pixie sized blonde girl named Veronica Mars have been at each other's throats. Some may say they hate each other, some may call it sexual tension and others just don't give a damn. Their rivalry consisted of pranks and witty banter; the ball was in her court after his embarrassing stunt, she had to get him back.

"I can't believe Dick had sex with Madison Sinclair," Lilly huffed with outrageousness as she spat out her enemy's name. "So what if we were on a break?" She began her rant. "She's the enemy! Everyone knows that." Lilly's fists clenched at the idea of ex-boyfriend being with Madison, everyone knew Dick was hers regardless of whether they were on a break or not and Dick knew that she despised Madison with every fibre of her being – Seriously, Madison Sinclair was the bane of her existence.

"I can't believe Duncan broke up with me," the words felt ghostly as it past Meg's lips. "I thought we were happy." Duncan Kane and Meg Manning were the school's golden couple, they always looked so in love and jubilant apparently looks can be deceiving since the jerk-ward broke their one year relationship over nothing in particular.

Veronica and Lilly dropped their death glares, their eyes softened. "Come on Meg, you know that it wasn't your fault," Veronica said soothingly as Lilly stroked Meg's golden coloured hair.

Meg's sullen expression made the girl's forgo their vendetta against their respective 09er in favour of cheering her up.

Meg sighed dejectedly and questioned, "How? All he said was, 'I'm sorry it's not you, it's me'."

"And that's probably the most honest thing to come out of his mouth because you are one hot piece of ass Meg Manning," Lilly declared with a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Duncan is obviously going through a phase of rebelliousness. He's pushing away everything that's good for him," Veronica stated as she nodded her head to her words.

"It's just so..." Meg felt frustration within her.

"So?" Veronica encouraged Meg to continue.

"Say it, don't hold back," Lilly urged Meg to express her true feelings.

Meg huffed in frustration and exclaimed, "Unfair!" Lilly and Veronica had almost face-palmed at their friend's choice of word. Meg was definitely too much of a good girl, she'd put every Disney princess to shame with her purity.

~~Neptune Hallway~~

"Hey girls," Lilly called for their attention but her eyes were fixated on the younger Casablancas brother. She then turned to face her friends and dragged them into the nearest girls bathroom. She checked the stalls and when she found nothing she took Veronica's 'out of order' sign from her BFF's bag and hung it on the outside of the door before slamming it shut. With excitement shinning in her eyes Lilly turned to them and giddily exclaimed, "I just found the perfect revenge strategy!" Veronica and Meg to send each other worried glances. "What is the one thing that our lovely 09er boys love the most?"

"Sex?" Veronica guessed, but she was pretty sure that her answer applied to every hot blooded teenager.

"Booze?" Meg briskly threw in, she was certain they'd choose sex over booze any day.

"Surfing!" Veronica chimed, it was a sport mostly played by 09ers, not all 09ers but majority. That was definitely the answer.

"X-Box!" Meg's eyes lit in excitement. She felt that between hers and Veronica's guesses the right answer must be there.

Lilly gave them an awkward look; her two BFF's were true geeks, _who got excited at pop quizzes? _ They were so lucky that they had her in their lives. "No," she shook her head as her eyebrows furrowed at their suggestions. "They love their popularity," she stated.

Veronica and Meg let out 'oh' sounds.

"They love being the Kings of Neptune."

Veronica frowned in confusion. "Wait, I thought Logan was the King and Duncan and Dick were his right hand guys," Veronica said.

"They are. And what do they have in common?"

"Their popularity?" Meg had half-guessed.

"No," Lilly gave them another weird look and said, "They all stick by each other in a weird bromance triangle or something. If the leader goes down they go down with him," she explained and then frowned, she quickly shook her head and decided to make her point clear. "The point is they pissed us off, we're getting revenge and the best way to get it is to aim for what they value the most!"

"Is the answer popularity this time?" Veronica questioned, Lilly's idea intrigued her after all she did need to get Logan back for his stunt. She knew that Lilly wasn't about to take Dick's sexcapades quietly since she really hated Madison and Meg was so untainted, so pure and Duncan Kane broke her good heart.

"Yes. Our mission is to take away their popularity."

"How in the world are we gonna do that?"

"Seduce, Concur and re-elect."

_There must be a new king and in order to do that the current king must be taken down. Logan will be a cakewalk, it's so obvious that he's into Veronica and of course that will play into our advantage. Veronica will have to seduce him, it wouldn't take much because the sexual tension between them? I'd need a saw to cut it. Anyway I'd need a girl who's not one of us to get between Duncan and Dick. Break the Unholy Trinity thing between them and it'd be easier than Veronica getting her money-shot. Of course we'll need a new king because everything would be shot to hell if they could just waltz in and take back their position. And I have the perfect boy for the job, I just need to groom him a little bit and he'd own the thrown. Cassidy Casablancas must be king for my awesome plan to work. And of course I'll have to get back at Madison._

"Oh my god, my plan is so brilliant," Lilly breathed out giddy with excitement glinting in her eye and a silly grin on her lips. Veronica and Meg looked at her with lifted eyebrows and expectant looks in their eyes.

"Care to share it with us?" Veronica quipped which brought Lilly back from her island of revenge.

Lilly grinned, she'd of course have to wait until their plan was set into motion before she told Veronica that she'd have to fake-date or real-date or whatever-date Logan otherwise she'd never agree to it. "I got two words for you darlings; Cassidy Casablancas." It was best to be short and simple.

"Beaver? He's the least popular 09er in school," Veronica interjected with doubt clear in her voice.

Meg nodded as she chimed in, "And he's Dick's brother, why would he help us?"

"My sweet adorable blondes, this is totally a 'She's All That' moment. We are going to transform the pauper into a King. They'll never see it coming."

Lilly knew that certain parts of her plan like making Cassidy King and getting the right girl to come between the two friends was going to be a long process but she believed that it was worth it.

Meg didn't seem convinced, "Lilly I don't think-"

"Duncan broke up with you Meg, he broke your heart and he must pay!" Lilly told Meg with a no-nonsense tone in her voice. She then turned to Veronica, "You and Logan have been at each other's throats since you first met each other when we were five, don't even deny wanting to take him down a peg or two because that's all you both do to each other." She then let out a sigh. "And Dick must pay for his betrayal! I mean I'd have understood if it was Carrie Bishop, Shelly Pomroy or even Susan Knight but Madison Sinclair? Uh huh, that blonde beach bum will pay!" Lilly huffed at the thought of her ex with her number one enemy.

"Okay, I'm in." Veronica said. Lilly smiled that's the thing she loved about Veronica, she always had her back. She just had her fingers crossed that Veronica still had her back when she let her know the finer details of the plan such as her dating Logan Echolls.

Lilly and Veronica looked at Meg expectantly and Meg felt uneasy before she said, "Fine, fine, I'm in."

Lilly had a smirk of triumphant grace her features.

**~~VM~~**

**A.N I know that I shouldn't be starting any new stories but this idea had been nagging at me so I gave in and wrote it. I plan on this being eight chapters long. Anway, thank you for reading!**


End file.
